Be Quiet
by madelinesticks
Summary: Written for a prompt on the Iwatobi Swim Club Kink Meme. Haruka spanks Makoto.


"Be quiet, Makoto." Haruka's voice, as always, was in more of a monotone than not, and he didn't look at Makoto as he spoke. His back was turned to the larger boy, and he was concentrating on the fish in the pan in front of him, gently turning it over and generating a sizzling sound.

Makoto ignored him and continued to chatter loudly, making up for the sound Nagisa would have been making if he was here. Despite Nagisa's mumblings that Haruka would get a cold in the pool before the season had warmed up, it was him that got sick. Makoto was fairly certain that Haruka was immune to illness, and now he voiced this thought with wild gesticulations and the occasional punctuation of his own laughter.

Haruka turned off the dial on the heat, though the fish in the pan continued to sizzle for a small time. "Makoto." He stared as Haruka turned around. "Hush."  
"C'mon, Haruka, we should talk more! You're so quiet, you know, if you were more outgoing and you talked more you could totally make girls happy and more people would like you and hardly anyone would laugh at your na-"

Makoto broke off from his speech with a short, embarrassingly high-pitched sound as Haruka grabbed him by the hair, pulling him down to Haruka's level. "Shut up."

Makoto did, and Haruka released his grip. They ate in silence, Haruka looking comfortably blissful as he speared pieces of fish to eat, and Makoto feeling slightly awkward and out of place. Haruka finished before he did, setting his plate down and settling in comfortable quiet.

When Makoto finished, he pushed his own plate aside on the coffee table, and then he opened his mouth to speak. Immediately, Haruka's hand was tangled in his hair again, and Makoto yelped as the other man pulled him sharply over his knee, grabbing at the waistband of his school trousers and pulling them down sharply.

"You aren't wearing underwear." Haruka said point-blankly, and Makoto had no idea how to respond to that. He thought he should be scrambling to get off and out of the other's lap, but no, he sort of wanted to know what the Hell Haruka was doing and-

And then he did. Makoto gave a sharp yelp as Haruka brought his hand down in a hard slap on the right side of his ass, and then again on the left, and then suddenly Haruka's hand was coming down in a flurry of hits, alternating their placement.

Makoto was left giving desperate little whimpers, grasping hard at the fabric of Haruka's apron and his trousers as he resisted the urgent need to press back for more. He gave short mewls, noticing with a sinking feeling that his cock was hard against his friend's leg and trying hard not to grind his hips down as the slaps kept coming, leaving a hot, tingling sensation across the sensitive skin.

Makoto failed. He bucked his hips forwards as much as he could manage in the position, the slaps jolting him just a little further forwards every time, and all he could think about was the flaming pain on his ass and the feel of the other's trousers against his cock, and he was whining, squirming and writhing in Hakura's lap as though it would make this any less humiliating and any less HOT.

Hakura stopped, and Makoto continued to shiver and shift a little in his position, and was it worse to ask for more or to awkwardly scramble out of the other's lap?

"You're hard."

"Yeah." Was all Makoto could manage in response as he pulled back, sitting in his original position despite the red-hot pain on his buttocks. Haruka was staring at his dick, and Makoto could feel his cheeks flush red, flush like his chest and his neck and fuck, like his ASSCHEEKS, and he gave a nervous swallow.  
"It's wet." Makoto followed Haruka's gaze to blink at his own dick, at the flushed pink to its veins and the drip of precome at Makoto's cockhead. Makoto didn't know what to say, and instead emitted a few garbled sounds that were closer to gibberish than actual words.

And then God, shit, fuck, Haruka was dipping his head and his mouth was on Makoto's cock and Makoto didn't know where to put his hands - did he put them on Haruka's shoulders or his hair or was he not allowed to touch Haruka what if he choked Haruka what if Haruka choked and died with his mouth on Makoto's cock oh God was that murder- and shit, Haruka was really, really good with his tongue.

Makoto whined, and soon enough he was coming, fuck, coming in Haruka's MOUTH, and the other pulled back with white liquid shining on his lower lip and a pleased expression on his face. "That was good."

"Was it?" Makoto asked, and to be honest the news was surprising because that was his first blowjob and he'd honestly assumed he was going to kill the other man with his cock and have to go to jail. "Where was I meant to put my hands?" Haruka tilted his head, perplexed by the question.

"On the sofa?"

"Oh. Oh, yes." The tingling hot burn had faded to an ache, and God, it was a GOOD ache, and Makoto bit his lip and took in a slow inhalation. Haruka watched him for a moment, and then he stood, untying the apron and moving to set it aside.

Makoto watched him.

"Woul-Would you like me to, um, would you like me to, er, um, ah, re-return the favour?" Haruka turned and looked at him appraisingly for a moment.

"Not here. In the pool." And crap, Makoto's cheeks flushed even redder.


End file.
